


Of Love and Secrets

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alliances, Enemies to Friends, M/M, Movie Night, Panic Attacks, Past Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: “Do you have a secret to tell us in return?” he asked, even though it was a rather unusual question. He was surprised at how guarded Esteban’s face became.“I have no secrets.” Esteban said a little bit too fastOr, Esteban accidentally finds out Max and Daniel are together and offers them a secret in return.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Pierre Gasly/Esteban Ocon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 135





	Of Love and Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> For a tumblr prompt by Anon: "Ocon finding out about Maxiel when he joins Renault"
> 
> Yes I got very mucb carried away. I hope you all enjoy nontheless.
> 
> It has been a while since I wrote Max/Daniel and I realised I really missed it... 
> 
> Other requests very welcome!

“Hello there teammate!” Daniel grinned as Esteban walked into his hotel room. The young Frenchman smiled but seemed a little uncomfortable. Daniel had invited the younger man over for a movie night as a way to bond with him. He had realised in his years in Formula 1 that it was important to have a good bond with your teammate, and he had decided to take the initiative this time around.

“Sit, make yourself comfortable. I got a lot of snacks so I hope you’re hungry.” Daniel chuckled, pointing to the bed. Esteban chuckled.

“I had to skip dinner. so I’m starving.” he said with a small smile, settling on the bed with his back against the headboard. Daniel tutted and instantly threw him a bag of crisps, before moving to the tv.

“So, I have three options. Die hard, Frozen 2 or some crime movie.” he said. Esteban frowned.

“There is a second Frozen movie?” he asked. Daniel smirked.

“Frozen 2 it is.” 

Daniel was surprised how easy it was being around Esteban, although the taller man was a bit shy at times. It was clear Esteban wasn’t very much used to spending time with teammates - Daniel really did have to give Checo a stern talking to - but he seemed happy enough to sit next to Daniel and joke about the movie. 

They weren’t even an hour into the movie when the door slammed open and someone stumbled in.

“Max!” Daniel gasped, instantly on his feet and rushing over to steady the Dutchman. Max’s breathing was rushed and shallow, and Daniel knew instantly he was having a panic attack.

“Ssh, I’ve got you.” Daniel soothed, kneeling on the floor with Max resting back against him. 

“You didn’t pick up the phone…” Max rasped out. “Why didn’t you pick up the phone?” he choked on his next rushed breath and coughed harshly. Daniel swallowed thickly.

‘I’m so sorry love. Esteban is here to watch a movie and I forgot to check my phone.” he said. softly, pressing a kiss to Max’s temple and smoothing his hair back. “Did anything particular happen?” he asked. Max shrugged.

“I-I don’t know. J-just happened.” he wheezed out. Daniel shushed him gently, reaching around Max to place a hand on his stomach.

“Remember what helped last time? Just focus on my hand, okay?” Daniel whispered. Max was prone to these panic attacks, and over time the two of them had developed ways to get it under control in easy ways. Max groaned, nails digging into Daniel’s hand, but then took a very deliberate slow breath, even though it resulted in a cough afterwards.

“That’s it, my brave lion.” Daniel whispered against the top of Max’s head. Slowly but surely, Max’s breathing was getting back to normal, until it just left Max tired and leaning heavily back against Daniel. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.” Daniel whispered, letting Max sit up on his own and shuffling around to clutch the Dutchman’s face between his hands. 

“Is okay, I’m a big boy.” Max huffed, rolling his eyes. Daniel hummed and leaned in, pressing a chaste kiss to Max’s lips, before pulling away abruptly.

“Esteban…” Daniel muttered awkwardly. The Frenchman had shuffled a little closer, a glass of water in his hand. Esteban seemed a little surprise at the affection between the two men, but was clearly trying to keep his face schooled.

“Here.” Esteban muttered, handing the glass to Max. Max eyed him wearily, but took the water.

“I didn’t know he was still here.” Max said grumpily, seeming a bit nervous once he realised when he had kissed Daniel in front of the Frenchman.

“I won’t tell anyone.” Esteban said when everyone stayed quiet.

“You better not.” Max snapped. Daniel squeezed his waist a little to rein him back in.

“If this comes out, it will ruin our careers.” he said more calmly. Esteban perched on the edge of the bed and swallowed thickly.

“I really won’t tell anyone. No one deserves that.” he muttered. Max narrowed his eyes at the Frenchman, before shakily getting up onto his feet, Daniel holding his elbow to steady him. 

“I don’t believe him. We better throw him out the window. I’ll make it look like an accident.” he grumbled. Esteban paled and tensed, shuffling a bit more back onto the bed. Daniel tutted, gently smacking the back of Max’s head.

“Behave. He brought you water.” he tutted. Max rolled his eyes, heavily sitting down on the bed. It was clear he was still uncomfortable, his shoulders tense and his lips set into a pout. Daniel placed a hand on Max’s cheek.

“I’m sure Esteban will keep his word, right? He won’t tell anyone about us.” he whispered, eyes moving to Esteban. Esteban nodded.

“I kept Lance and Sergey’s relationship secret for months too.” he said. Daniel hummed and nodded.

“See? Nothing to fear.” he told Max. Max still frowned.

“I still don’t like this. He could use this against us and we have nothing to use against him.” Max muttered, pulling his knees up to his chest. Daniel sat down in between Max and Esteban and slung an arm over Max’s shoulder, pulling him close. He knew how anxious Max was about anyone finding out about their relationship, how many of Max’s panic attacks had been after a nightmare about the subject. Daniel pressed a kiss to Max’s temple, before turning to Esteban.

“Do you have a secret to tell us in return?” he asked, even though it was a rather unusual question. He was surprised at how guarded Esteban’s face became.

“I have no secrets.” Esteban said a little bit too fast. Max narrowed his eyes.

“Either you tell us the secret or I’ll still throw you out the window.” he muttered. He seemed angry, but Daniel’s could feel Max’s fingers anxiously curl around the edge of his sleeve. Esteban shuffled further to the edge of the bed until he was seated right next to Daniel. The young Frenchman sighed, worrying his lip between his teeth.

“I.. There is this one thing.” he mumbled. Daniel patted his hand. 

“You don’t have to tell us. Really I doubt these windows open far enough to push you through anyways.” he said. Max huffed next to him, the grip on Daniel’s sleeve tightening. Esteban swallowed thickly, his eyes fluttering closed. 

“Me and Pierre…” Esteban started. “Everyone always said we always clashed, that we always hated each other. But that isn’t true.” he whispered. Max frowned a little, as did Daniel. They both knew Pierre well, and the Toro Rosso driver had been nothing but angry about Esteban. Esteban sighed shakily.

“Me and Pierre… For a while we had… something.” Esteban explained awkwardly. “I was happy with him, and he seemed happy with me. But then we had a stupid little fight, about him going to the movies with Charles when we had said to spend time together. And… and everything went bad. Really bad.” he sighed. Max’s shoulders had relaxed a little now, and he reached out to touch Esteban’s hand.

“He once said something. About you I mean. He said you were close, a long time ago, and that he missed that. I figured he meant when you two were karting, but I doubt that now.” he mumbled. Esteban sighed.

“It doesn’t matter.” he said, standing up. “Anyways. You have a secret in exchange for yours now. I better leave.” he added wearily. Daniel stopped him.

“Wait! The movie isn’t finished yet!” he said. Max glanced at the screen.

“Really Dan? Frozen? Again?” he sighed in exasperation. Daniel stuck out his tongue.

“It’s a banger.” he huffed. Esteban hesitated.

“I don’t want to intrude on you two.” he muttered. Max sighed impatiently.

“I interrupted your night. I’m the intruder here.” he mumbled. “Stay. At least for the remainder of the movie.” he decided. Daniel seemed surprised it had been Max offering for Esteban to stay, but then nodded in agreement.

“You really don’t want to miss the ending.” he said firmly. Esteban hesitated but then nodded.

“Very well then.” 

~~~~

On the first day of testing, Max found Esteban wandering around the Paddock, the Frenchman seeming almost at awe at being back in Formula One again. Max walked over and nodded.

“Hey.” he greeted. Esteban turned to look at him.

“Hello.” he greeted in return. They both stayed silent for a moment, until Max sighed and turned to Esteban.

“I think you should talk to Pierre.” he started. “If it is true what you said, then I think Pierre misses you.” he shrugged. Esteban huffed.

“He clearly doesn’t.” he said, brushing off Max’s idea. Max frowned at him, that very familiar stubborn look coming back onto his face. 

“I saw him scrolling through the Renault Instagram page. And he knows better than to gawk over Daniel.” he said firmly. Esteban worried his lip between his teeth.

“I don’t know, I-” he started, before getting interrupted.

“Talking to the enemy now, Max?” Pierre said, walking up to coming stand next to Max. Max seemed amused by Pierre’s usual grumpy expression, and nudged his shoulder against the Frenchman’s. 

“I need to go. How about you talk to the enemy, Pierre?” Max said knowingly, before heading off. Pierre turned to Esteban.

“What did you tell him?” Pierre gasped instantly. Esteban swallowed uncomfortably.

“I found out about Max and Daniel being together. They asked me for a secret in return so they’d be sure I wouldn’t tell anyone.” he explained.

“Yet you’re telling me.” he retorded instantly. Esteban sighed.

“You and Max are close. As if you didn’t know.” he sighed. Pierre hummed.

“I do know. Doesn’t mean it’s okay to tell him about us.” he said. Esteban looked away.

“There is no ‘us’ anymore, you made that quite clear.” he sighed. Pierre frowned.

“As did you. Breaking up was not just my idea.” he snapped. Esteban sighed.

“There is no breaking up when we were never together in the first place.” he muttered. Pierre fell silent now.

“You don’t think we were together?” he asked, eyes pained. Esteban got frustrated.

“Really? You’re going that route now? What are you trying to do? You ignoring me hurt enough already, you don’t have to rub it in by pretending you don’t ca-” Esteban rambling was broken off as Pierre stood up on his toes and slammed their lips together. Esteban kissed back instinctively, pulling Pierre flush against him. Pierre’s lips felt familiar on his and Esteban almost felt his heart swell. 

“We were something.” Pierre said firmly, only just pulling back enough to speak. “And I want us to be something again.” he added. Esteban sighed shakily, already leaning in to kiss Pierre again.

“I want that too.” he answered breathlessly. 

“I knew it!” A smug, Dutch accented voice spoke up. Esteban and Pierre both turned to see Max and Daniel watching them rather smugly from a bit further away. Both Frenchmen blushed in unison as the other couple neared them.

“We can do double dates now!” Daniel said with a cheeky grin.

“Please no!” Esteban and Max spoke at the first time. Daniel rolled his eyes, smiling as Pierre sighed and snuggled in under Esteban’s arm a little. The Aussie slung his arm over Max’s shoulders, a cheeky smile on his face.

“We’ll negotiate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
